


Steven's surprise for Lapis

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, Galaxy warp, Hugging, Other, Warping, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Steven leads Lapis Lazuli to the Galaxy warp, where he has a surprise for her that he's sure will help her replace bad memories with good ones.





	Steven's surprise for Lapis

>Lapis Lazuli was reclining on the beach in front of Steven's house, enjoying a day of peace and tranquility on Earth. The dawn of Era Three had been kind to all gems, freeing them from the worries of being shattered from mistakes, reuniting old friends and kindergarten mates.  
>Lapis's relaxation was interrupted by the sound of sandals running down the stairs and a cheerful voice calling out. "Laaaaapiiiiiis!"  
>Lapis sat up and turned towards the sound of the voice, and smiled. "Yes Steven? Did you need something?"  
>The boy smiled widely before replying. "I need you to come with me! I've got a surprise for you!"   
>"A surprise? Oh, okay. Lead the way Steven!"  
>Steven held Lapis's hand as he led her up the stairs, into the beach house, and onto the warp pad. The warp stream enveloped both of them as it carried them towards their destination.   
>The warp stream finished transporting the pair, and Lapis's face fell a bit. "The Galaxy warp? Steven, do we need to be here?" she asked nervously, her grip tightening around Steven's hand slightly.  
>"I know you have a bad past with this place, but that's why it's the perfect place! It's time to replace those bad memories with good ones!" Steven was still smiling broadly. "You guys can come out now!"  
>"Steven, what-" Lapis was interrupted by two pillars of water erupting from the ocean surrounding the Galaxy Warp. A tall blue figure was standing at the top of each water pillar. The pillars bent down, allowing the two figures to step off the pillars and onto the Galaxy Warp.   
>Lapis's eyes widened as she saw the pair. One was a full head taller than the other, her blue body adorned with yellow specks, her long hair flowing down her back and to her waist, her body clad with a solid blue jumpsuit. A blue gemstone sat on her forehead, behind her blue visor.  
>The other figure's body was wider, her arms and legs thicker than Lapis's were. Instead of gold flecks, her blue skin was marked with larger yellow spots. Her dress was two toned, predominantly blue, with yellow accents and trim. Her hair was a mix of yellow and blue strands, only shoulder length. The gem on her chest had large swirls of yellow within it.  
>"Surprise! Lapis, I found your sisters!" Steven beamed with pride.  
>Lapis stared a moment longer before she whispered out. "Goldie? Lazarith? Is it really you two?"  
>The shorter one cried out. "Current! It really is you!" the two toned Lapis ran towards Lapis and pulled her into a hug, golden tears running down her face.  
>Lapis wrapped her arms around the gem as she began to cry. "It's good to see you too Goldie, I can't believe it!"  
>"You two were always quick to cry." the taller Lapis, Lazarith, smiled as she made her way towards the pair and joined the embrace. Her eyes began to water under her visor. "I guess it's okay today."  
>"Oh my stars, Lazarith! Be nice to me and Current!" the two tone Lapis gently tapped the taller Lapis's shoulder with a playful punch.   
>Lapis smiled for a moment, then her face fell a bit. "Wait.....what about our other nine sisters? Where are they?"  
>Goldie shuffled her feet and looked down glumly. "Current, we're......they're......it's......they were......."  
>Lazarith spoke up, placing her hand gently on the two tone Lapis's shoulder. "It's okay Goldie, I'll tell her. Current, we're all that's left. The rest were.......shattered."   
>Tears ran down Lapis's face. "No.........it's can't be......."  
>The other two Lapis's looked at each other glumly before Lazarith continued. "Over the last five thousand years, we slowly lost our numbers. You were the first, and the only one who's shards were never recovered." she looked at Lapis and smiled. "When we were told you were still alive and on Earth, we knew we had to come see for ourselves if it was true."  
>"We're really glad you're still alive Current! There's so much we want to tell you! So much time we need to catch up on!" Goldie was smiling again, her sharp teeth glinting in the sunlight.  
>Lapis smiled at her surviving sisters. "At least you two managed to get through. I thought I'd never see any of you again. Would....would you like to see some of the Earth?"  
>"Oh my stars yes! That would be wonderful Current!" Goldie beamed in excitement, summoning her water wings, a swirl of yellow and blue liquid.  
>"It would be an honor to see your new home, Current." Lazarith summoned her wings, flecks of gold dust floating in the water that comprised them.  
>"Just, give me a moment." Lapis turned to Steven and pulled the boy into a hug. "Thank you for reuniting me with my sisters Steven."  
>"You're welcome Lapis. I hope you all have fun!"  
>Lapis sat the boy down and summoned her own wings. She placed one of her sister's hands in each of her own, and the trio flew off from the galaxy warp, to see the wonders of the world firsthand.

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of struggled with a nickname for canon Lapis. The idea of a reunion of Lapis and her kindergarten sisters is a sweet one, but five thousand years is a lot of time to be gone.


End file.
